Prior art of which the inventor is aware include the devices and assemblies which are shown and described in the following United States Patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,529,141 for a kit for converting a motorcycle to a tricycle PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,499,689 for a motorcycle conversion rear axle mounting system PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,697,659 for a vehicle fraction attachment PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,287,960 for a motorcycle conversion kit PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,133,402 for a two wheel motorized vehicle side wheel outrigger assembly PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,767,000 for a motorcycle with auxiliary wheel PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,419,098 for a three wheeled automotive vehicle PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,889,891 for auxiliary wheel supports for vehicles PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,956,319 for a convertible motorcycle chassis PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,933,102 for a motor tricycle PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,279,070 for a tractor attachment PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,152,821 for a motor vehicle
Prior art conversion kits and assemblies for converting a two wheel motorcycle into a tricycle type vehicle have a number of disadvantages. Many of them require removal of the rear drive wheel of the motorcycle and connection of the drive mechanism to the wheels of the conversion assembly. Others require extensive connection of the conversion assembly to the motorcycle making it difficult if not impractical to change back for use as a conventional two wheel motorcycle. Some of the prior art devices require permanent connection of the conversion kits to the motorcycle, with pivot arm assemblies to pivot the auxiliary wheels out for use of the auxiliary wheels and to pivot them back alongside the motorcycle when it is desired to use as a two wheel motorcycle. In such cases, the auxiliary wheels must of necessity be smaller than the auxiliary wheels so they do not come into contact with the ground when pivoted to their out-of-use position alongside the motorcycle.